


Control

by Belbo_Baggins



Series: Control [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a girl who loved the boy who had no choice.</p>
<p>Most chapter will have an inspiration song, though this entire series was inspired by Halsey's album Badlands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greying clouds and blackening hands.

 

The constant shaking of his hands  and twitching fingers as he shook white ash all over his pants. The stark white contrasting with the black of his trousers, similar to snow but it couldn't be snowing, it was the middle of summer. Draco hid, smoking cigarettes outside the manner in the surprising cool summer air, quickly draining the life from the stick of tobacco. Hiding behind the thick hedges away from anyone who could see. Having to constantly pay of the house elves that had caught him was creating a hole in his pocket but it was worth it to keep his secret hidden. In the open air he could escape for a few moments. Feeling the cool wind on his blistering skin cooling him down to a point that he felt like who he was before. As the wind glides over his skin barely touching before skimming off continuing on its way. The wind was not like that of winter. there was no malice or chill accompanying the breeze. The feeling of the wind slicing through the layers of clothing  and straight through his chest leaving him cold and hallow. This summer wind was warm and happy, bringing about the smells of far off houses, the smell of home. The smell of Hogwarts.

Sat atop the hill watching the fog roll in as the sun set behind the clouds. As the world darkened Draco felt the dread rising in his  throat. His stomach twisting in knots that could not be untangled. At night fall he knew he would have to face the inevitable. There would be dinner set at the table with no option to skip meals or take it to go. Draco seated across from his father, glaring at the wizard while his mother played mediator, trying to create a pleasant conversation but was quickly shut up by Lucius's tone.  

"You cannot escape this. This is your family name" Lucius  seethed from his seat across the table.

Lucius had aged more in the last two years than in the last twenty. His white hair greying with strands of silver being expertly tucked away in a tight ponytail fastened at the nape of his neck. His skin sunken creating pockets and bags a dark blue from lack of sleep and stress. He had becoming more agitated, quicker to snap in the smallest situations.

Draco looked down, unable to look at his father before him. His mother, sipped quietly on her wine as house elves rushed around gathering empty plates and bringing new ones.

Lucius continued his speech on the family name, his preaching falling on deaf ears as his son continued to block him out.

"My only child, wasting the name I have worked so hard to bring up" Lucius took a sip of his wine placing it back on the table with a clink.

Draco shot up. Using all his force to push against the table his chair screeching against the polished floor. Slamming his hands on the table, shotting daggers at his father from across the ever widening gap

"You have worked so hard to bring it up and it will be you who drags it down" Draco spat at the man he had once called father.

Draco spun on his heels, walking out of the double doors with all the grace and poise he could manage until he got to the stairs where he took the stairs two by two and ran straight to his room. closing it with a muted slam and let out his screams in silent gasps while the world outside his window grew darker and darker.

Welcome to Malfoy Manor.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

On the opposite of the spectrum, there lived a girl far away from the forests of Malfoy manner in a simple east London complex where she shared a house with her muggle father and wizard mother. Locked away in her small bedroom, she paced the carpeted cell wondering how to would escape this time.

Last night she had come home way later than curfew, stumbling in drunk as her mother anxiously awaited her return, sitting by the door to welcome her with open arms as the she started started crying. She held onto her mother, her saviour, crying into her pyjama top mumbling something about  wizards and drinks. A world her mother knew all too well.

But as she cried, she heard the footsteps of her angry father. Like a troll who had just be woken he stomped down the stairs shouting and causing great alarm for the already distressed girl. Her mother trying to calm him but to no avail as he took his daughters arm and ripped her away from her mother. Dragging her up the stairs and locking her in her room, confiscating her wand, leaving her alone with her books and thoughts.

More tearful nights alone in her room wondering if anyone was feeling the same as her.

Welcome to the Green household.


	2. Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Someone New- Hozier

Diagon Alley was filled with students returning to school in couple of days, collecting the essentials in a hustle and bustle. New eager first graders running around and stunned muggle parents staring wide eyed at the shops around pointing and shouting to their wizard partners to which they just nodded and pulled them along.

It was always interesting to see the people in the back to school rush. It was always an opportunity to people watch but I did not have the time. Having to meet some friends at five, I needed to get in and get out avoiding all my wizarding friends in order to make it back in time.

Hurryingly along with arms full of fifth year books, I weaved in and out of clumps of people mumbling apologises as I squeezed past those who refused to move. Quickly ducking into another book shop where they had the book on magical creature I have been wanting for a while. Keeping my head down to avoid being noticed seemed to be flawless until there was the unexpected body who stepped out in front of me, sending myself and my books stumbling backwards and landing hard on my back. The entire shop stopped and stared for a moment at the sudden noise but after a couple to my left asked if  I was okay, the bubble of conversation resumed.

As the embarrassment set in my face became hot. All my stuff had gone everywhere and now I needed to collect myself and leave without causing more of a scene for myself.

"I am so sorry! That was my fault" a rushed voice explained, trying to grab onto my arms lifting me back up in a sitting position.

"No, no maybe I should of looked up" I shook my head, trying to get the world to stop spinning. Opening my eyes, I saw the blond hair and hoped to god it wasn't who I thought it was.

Crouched above me was Draco Malfoy, who to my surprise did not look as angry as I thought he would. Instead, his eyes were soft as he looked over me making sure there was nothing wrong and the hand on my arm kept me up right.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tightening his grip on my arm.

Unable to string a decent sentence together, I nodded. He didn't seem to believe that so he asked again.

"I'm okay, no harm done" words finally coming out of my mouth.

Draco smiled and let my arm go, satisfied with my answer. He was then busy collecting my books in his hands. Once his arms were full, he extended his hand to help me up. Taking his cold hand, he lifted me up. Once standing he let go of my hand.

"Thanks Malfoy" I smiled at him, wiping the dirt of my jeans.

"Draco" he interjected, the polite smile still on his lips.

"what?"

"My name is Draco" He nodded his head slowly as though this were rocket science.

My cheeks flushed at the realisation that I had said his last name aloud. It was something that we all called him and assumed that it was something he was used to.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that-"

"It's okay, I'm not upset" He smiled widely, touching my forearm lightly. "I just"

His shut himself up as he awkwardly held the books out to me. The books once heavy and big in my hands looked tiny in his as he passed the over, catching sight of the potions book which caused him to raise his eyebrows.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was shut up as the voice of his father snapped from the shop door. The physical flinch of his body at the sound of his father's voice was enough to confirm all the rumours about him.

I recognised the fear in his eyes and body language and felt the fear rush back into me. That was exactly the feeling I got each time I got even the slightest glimpse of my own father.

"You'll be okay" I whispered catching his attention.

"I hope" his voice breaking.

He turned his head, staring direct at me as his eyes filled up with tears. This was not happening. Draco Malfoy was crying in front of me. The cold hearted asshole that the whole school hated was capable to human emotion and he was showing it right in front of me. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration but there was still a shock to see him like this.

His father called again though this time filled with malice and spite. Draco wiped at his eyes and face, removing the tears that now stained his jumper sleeve. He turned to face me, sniffing before flashing a very unconvincing smile.

Surprising both myself and Draco, I reached up and swept his hair back to where it belong. He tensed up under my finger, his eyes staring straight into mine. Ripping my hand back, I tried to hide the red in my cheeks.

"Go before, you make it worse for yourself" I nodded towards his father.

Draco nodded, reaching up to where I had moved his hair as he thanked me and turned on his heels before stepping away.

Looking down at my books, I let myself take a moment to full comprehend what had just happened. The blush in my cheeks getting hotter and brighter as I analysed his actions as well as my own.

Feeling footsteps get closer to me there was suddenly a finger on my chin lifting my face up then blond hair and a kiss pressed to my cheek. Very light and in a spot where it was nowhere near my lips so there were no mixed messages.

"Thank you so much" Draco whispered, his lips still against my cheek then pulled away. He took a step back before turning again and walking back to his father.

I stood in the shop for a couple seconds longer. Trying to process what had just, yet my brain could not think of anything but the burning blush in my cheeks and the racing heart in my chest.

 


End file.
